


Righting a Wrong

by Spyridon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-15
Updated: 2010-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27869933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spyridon/pseuds/Spyridon
Summary: Harry Potter believed it was time for a sixty-year-old wrong to be set straight in the eyes of the world, especially if it regarded the one who had revealed to him of a world that he never knew existed.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley





	Righting a Wrong

Kingsley Shacklebolt waved the raven-haired man standing at the door. “Come in, come in. Isabella told me you wanted to talk about something regarding criminal law.” The interim minister waved his hand at one of the seats before the large mahogany desk.

Harry Potter took the offered seat, giving the former Auror and current Minister of Magic a nod. “Yes, it’s regarding a friend of mine.”

Chuckling, Kingsley motioned for Harry to continue. “You have quite a large number of friends, Harry. You’re going to have to tell me more.”

Leaning forward, Harry opened his mouth and started telling Kingsley a 60-year-old tale, one that few if any had ever heard of beside Harry himself and two other people who were now dead. Kingsley listened, taking notes down on a parchment he had pulled from his desk. At several points, he asked for clarification and more information, knowing that putting this case before the Wizengamot in a closed session would be tough indeed. After Harry finished, Kingsley put down the eagle quill he was using, stroking his chin in thought.

“It’s really old, Harry. The deed’s already done, but considering the perpetrator was Tom Riddle, they might just listen to what you will have to say. Your friend does have a bit of reputation regarding his rather eccentric taste with magical beasts. There is that one situation regarding Buckbeak, another would be the Cerberus in your first year, not to mention the baby Dragon.” Kingsley said solemnly. “They might stay fixated on the fact he brought a dangerous creature inside the school and refuse to listen to anything more.”

“I have memories regarding what happened the night Tom ratted him out. We also have the decaying body of the Basilisk in the chamber, though it will be quite difficult to get now that I lost the Parselmouth ability.”

Kingsley leaned back in the dark leather chair, resting his chin on his hand in thought. “I’ll place this on the itinerary for the next Wizengamot session, but there’s a chance they might refuse to overrule his sentence. In some of their eyes, and those of some rather influential others, he’s a half-Giant oaf.”

Harry’s jaw twitched. “I’ll do whatever it takes to clear his name—even if it means using the _Daily Prophet_ to do it. It’s the least I can do for him.”

Kingsley nodded. “We’ll have to see how this goes.

* * *

Rubeus Hagrid lumbered down the broken stone steps of the war-torn school, beady eyes catching the scars in the grassy lawn stretching before him. It had been six weeks since the last battle, with Hogwarts slowly recovering from the disastrous attacks on the old castle. It was due to the ancient magic in the stonework that made the blasted-in walls, fallen staircases, and burned-out rooms so difficult to repair. Yet, slowly but surely, new stones were moved into their final resting places and plaques embedded into the stonework where students, adults and professors had breathed their last breath before being killed.

“Come, Fang!” The boarhound bounded across the green slopes, tongue lolling out as he raced to his master’s side.

Walking steadily down the path to his hut, Hagrid began planning out the new crop of pumpkins that would be needed for the next Halloween. He would have to go to Knockturn Alley to buy the magical fertilizers that would allow the pumpkins to reach a size enormous enough to house a middle-group of students comfortably. Minerva was sure trying out new ideas rather than try to stick to the old traditions Dumbledore had adhered to once he became Headmaster, not that Hagrid thought any less of the great wizard.

Just as he was crested the last hill, he could see a couple of kids from Hogsmeade creeping into the woods behind his hut, carrying a bright-pink something. . . .

“What’re ye doin’?” Hagrid shouted, breaking into a thundering run toward the miscreants. The boys looked behind themselves and, catching sight of the huge man, began running full-tilt for the gates which were opened, allowing the volunteers to come and go easily. Though Hagrid was taller and his gait longer, the boys ran swiftly, and by the time Hagrid had started gaining on them, they had reached the gates and Apparated away the moment they crossed the boundary.

“Damn!” Hagrid shouted, his chest swelling with pain and heartbreak. They had stolen his pink umbrella, the very one that carried what remained of his wand. Turning back, he trudged toward his hut, his great heart heavily laden with the loss of his wand, the only remnant of a forgotten time when he had once been a student at Hogwarts learning how to use his magical powers.

Fang trotted up to him, his tongue coming out to lick his knuckles. “S’arrig’ there, boy. There’s nothin’ we c’n do.” Hagrid said softly, briefly wondering why the boys had taken his umbrella. Shaking his head, he entered his hut to make a large cup of tea.

_Perhaps I should add some whiskey._

* * *

“Welcome to another year at Hogwarts!” Kingsley shouted over the din the students were making.

The Great Hall was filled to capacity, the four House tables lined with students, including the ones that had just been sorted by the burnt, but still serviceable, Sorting Hat. All four Houses held students that were returning to what would have been the first year out in the world, but due to the war the previous year, they were now forced to return to Hogwarts to finish their seventh year and take the dreaded NEWTs. Among the red and gold, Hermione Granger sat at the spot closest to the Head Table, the gold badge of the co-Head Girl gleaming brightly on her chest. Next to her was the other co-Head Girl, Ginny Weasley, whose eyes were focused on the raven-haired teen sitting to the left of Minister Shacklebolt.

“It’s been a long time since we’ve had such a joyous return to these halls of learning, but now we know that the darkness overshadowing us has finally been dispelled for good.” Another thunderous roar from the students caused Kingsley to pause for a moment. A few Slytherins sulked but knowing what was good for them, they kept their mouths shut. “But thanks in part to the courageous students of all four of Hogwarts’ fine Houses, we can now enjoy life as we should.”

“Just a few weeks ago, friends, family, brothers, sisters, husbands, wives, girlfriends, boyfriends, sons and daughters were lost in the terrible battle that raged within these very walls. It is thanks to them that we enjoy the freedom we now enjoy. Now, if you would please join me in honoring them, the fallen heroes of Hogwarts, with a moment of silence.” Kingsley bowed his head and the Great Hall fell silent as the murmurs ebbed away.

Nothing was heard in the minute as all the students, professors and visitors remembered who had been lost that night of gruesome fighting. Kingsley finally raised his head. “Despite the continued renovations on Hogwarts, the school board deemed that the school year would progress during the reconstruction. Due to the extensive damage on floors four, five, six and seven, we have moved the classrooms to the lower three. Passageways to the Gryffindor and Ravenclaws Towers have been cleared and stabilized; however, we caution you to stay on the cleared passages, as the rest of the floors are still being monitored for any damage that may have been missed previously.”

Kingsley continued, giving out the new temporary rules that would stay in place as long as Hogwarts underwent her restoration. On a lighter note, he informed them of a pair of galas that would be held on Christmas Day and the second of May, as Hogwarts would be opened to the outside world to dedicate the new Memorial on the first floor.

As Kingsley came to the end of his speech, a few of the students prepared to leave when the interim minister turned to Hagrid. “Professor Hagrid, would you please come up here?”

The suddenly nervous half-giant slowly got up and walked to the minster. “Yes, Minister?”

“Your trial of over 50 years ago regarding the events of your third year was recently brought to the attention of the Wizengamot. As many of us know, the Chamber of Secrets was opened at that time, resulting in the death of one girl and your conviction for accidentally releasing a dangerous creature into the castle.” Kingsley said, amid the gasps of a few students. “However, since the fall of he who called himself Lord Voldemort, new evidence was brought to light before the Wizengamot, who then listened to your case in a secret session. After a couple of weeks’ deliberation, the Wizengamot has decided to overturn your conviction, stating that you are innocent of all charges brought against you in 1945.”

Hagrid burst into tears as Kingsley spoke those words. He watched as the dark-skinned man pulled a sealed parchment from his robes and unrolled it. “Rubeus Hagrid, this is an official apology, signed by me and approved by the DMLE. The Wizengamot has also voted to revoke the Special Award Tom Marvolo Riddle received for his _help_ in finding the one responsible for the death of young Myrtle. They also voted to lift the lifetime ban handed down to you at your trial that prevented you from ever using a wand again.” Hagrid looked up at Kingsley who smiled. “Harry?”

The Boy-Who-Conquered got up and walked to his friend’s side. “Hagrid, you were the one who told me I’m a wizard, and who introduced me to the magical world on my first trip to Diagon Alley. You were also the first to ever give me a birthday cake, something that I will never forget as long as I live, and the first to give me a present in the form of Hedwig.” Harry pulled out a polished oak box from his robes. Hagrid froze at the sight of the long and slender box. How many of those had he seen in Ollivander’s shop for so many years?

“After my second year, I finally realized what happened to your wand when the Wizengamot broke it after you were found guilty of the charges levied against you. I knew that the pink umbrella you carried about was no ordinary umbrella, as the pieces of your wand were stored in the shaft. Thanks to what we learned last year, I decided to restore what was taken from you.”

Harry handed the box over to Hagrid, who opened it, revealing the thick wand Hagrid had used for the last time when he had been a boy of only thirteen years. The soft-hearted half-Giant began crying as he lifted his restored wand from the box, awed at the magical surge that traveled up his arm. “Just don’t let it get broken again as I won’t be able to fix it.”

Sobbing, Hagrid grabbed Harry in a crushing embrace, great tears leaking from his eyes into his bushy beard. The students broke the silence loudly, cheering as Hagrid leaned back and pulled his wand from the box and stared at it in grateful adoration, like an old friend had returned to him.

“Thank yer, ‘arry,” Hagrid said. “I can’t believe I’d ever be able ter perform magic again after what that bloody bastard did.”

“So, Hagrid what magic will you do first?” Seamus Finnegan yelled out, standing over a crying Hermione.

Hagrid looked down at his old wand. “I-I dunno.”

“Come on, Professor. Do something.” A boy from Hufflepuff shouted.

Harry tilted his head back. “Something easy, Hagrid, it’s been a long time.”

“If he finds himself in need of someone to teach him, there are friends here who are willing to teach him here at Hogwarts.” Professor McGonagall declared, sitting in the Headmistress’s chair.

“I think I got jus’ the spell.” Rolling his shoulders back, Hagrid swished and flicked his wand at a goblet on the Ravenclaw table. “ _Wingardium Leviosa!_ ” The goblet shuddered before rocketing into the ceiling, embedding itself deep into one of the ancient oaken rafters.

“Uh…oops.” Hagrid blushed under his thick beard. “Dinna mean ter do tha’.” The Great Hall erupted in laughter as all of Hagrid’s friends converged on him, wanting to see him try another spell.

Ginny skirted around the crowd, slipping an arm around Harry’s waist as Hagrid tried the _Lumos_ spell, the tip of the newly restored wand glowing faintly before dying out with a large flare. “He’s happy.”

“He deserves to be as happy as he can after what he’s been through.” Harry said laughing as Hagrid’s wand went off with a bang, singeing Seamus’ eyebrows off and leaving black streaks all over the Irishman’s face. Hermione shook her head, instructing the half-Giant in how to properly say the incantation to get the proper results. “It’s been a long time in coming now that Riddle is dead and gone. After everything, I can’t believe it took me this long to get this done. I only remembered what had happened to Hagrid just as I was about to put _the_ wand back into Dumbledore’s tomb. I mean, I only remembered to try it on my own wand.” Harry said regretfully.

Ginny leaned her head on Harry’s shoulder, eyeing her boyfriend out of the corner of her eye. “It’s understandable, Harry. I mean, once a wand is broken, that’s it. Just remembering what happened to Hagrid shows how much you care about other people, especially your friends.” Ginny leaned in closer. “But what will you do if someone else asks you about restoring their broken wand?”

Harry smirked. “I’ll just say that it was a fading power that Voldemort left behind from the battle and that I can’t do it anymore.”

The redhead at his side snorted. “Considering you’re the Boy-Who-Lived, who would dare not believe that?”

“Right.” Harry leaned down, kissing Ginny chastely.

“’arry!” The two of them broke apart, Hagrid striding up to them, his face red with happiness. “Yer mind if I try changing yer robes blue?” Hagrid started waving his wand, tongue sticking out of his mouth in concentration.

Hagrid’s words hit Harry who took a step forward, a hand going out to stop Hagrid from casting the spell.”Hagrid, no! You haven’t done any advanced magic –” Hagrid swished his arm down, the end flicking at Harry who was instantly hidden by a cloud of green, red, and black smoke. Coughing, Ginny waved her wand, clearing the smoke away, only to reveal Harry dressed in a rather revealing costume that had him tugging off a laughing Ron’s cloak to cover himself. Catcalls and wolf-whistles filled the hall as Ginny pecked her boyfriend on the cheek.

“Sorry, ‘arry.”

“It’s okay, Hagrid. Next time, I would appreciate it if you had put that on a female stripper’s body instead of mine.”


End file.
